


The Last Thing we Should Do is Go Slow

by OceannanotOceania



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Potential Dub-Con, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun picks up something weird while out in a meadow. The rest of team SSSN helps him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing we Should Do is Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [desiredeffect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/pseuds/desiredeffect)'s ["with a hand between your thighs"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/534345). Hope you enjoy!

Sun paused, his eyes flickering down to a flower that had caught his eye. Him and the rest of his team were wandering in a meadow outside the academy. Sage had gone by the greenhouse earlier, but couldn’t find anything special; later, when he made a comment about how he was considering going outside to find something, Sun, Scarlet, and Neptune had practically leapt at the opportunity.

Sun squinted. The flower stood out among the surrounding plants: it appeared to be fully bloomed, with deep purple petals. The pistil of the flower (Sun was pretty sure that’s what Sage would call it) was black, the very tips of the pistil a stark white; what appeared to be a dark yellow pollen was deep inside the flower, along with a few specks scattered along the petals.

Sun sniffed, perking up slightly. He carefully plucked the purple flower, bringing it up to his nose. The Faunus took in a deep breath, his tail curling slightly. There was no word that could properly describe how the flower smelled: it was strangely sweet, though not necessarily the kind of sweet one would associate with candy or fruit; there were bitter notes, but they weren’t too overwhelming. Either way, all Sun knew for sure was that the scent was strangely alluring.

Sun took in another breath of the flower, the sigh he let out a few seconds later surprisingly breathy.

“Sun?”

Sun shook his head, looking up to the voice. “Oh, hey Sage.” Sun held out the flower. “Do you like this flower?”

Sage furrowed his brow. “Put that down.”

Sun tilted his head. “Why?”

“Just, please.”

Sun raised an eyebrow, letting go of the flower and watching it drop onto the grass.

“Scarlet found something nice, so we should head back to the dorm now.” Sage added.

Sun nodded, his eyes flickering up to the hand Sage was holding. Sun grabbed Sage’s hand, a flush coming onto his face when he felt the man’s grip tight around his hand. Sage pulled Sun up, an eyebrow raised when he noticed the flush on Sun’s face. Sage let go of Sun’s hand.

“You okay?” Sage asked.

“I-” Sun shook his head. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sage glanced down to the purple flower, biting at his lip. “Right, let’s head back then. You gonna be okay with walking?”

Sun nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine dude.”

Sage nodded. “Right. Okay.”

~

Sun let out a shaky breath, biting at his lip. He’d been like this since they’d gotten back from the meadow: it’d been damn near impossible to breath, and the blush on his face had gotten worse with time.

“Sun?”

“H-hm?” Sun shook his head. He looked up, gulping when he noticed Neptune standing a few feet in front of where Sun was sat on his bed.

“You okay?”

“I-” Sun bit at his lip, his blush getting worse. “I need to take a shower.”

Neptune moved away from Sun, the Faunus’ eyes flickering towards Neptune before he practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Sun slammed the door, panting loudly before he went to turn the shower on. The boy took off his clothes, hopping into the shower, and flinching slightly when he felt the cold water on his toes.

Sun let out a breathy sigh, voice bordering a moan. His eyes widened, realizing that his flush hadn’t gone away; if anything, it’d gotten worse. Sun gulped. Every time the water hit his skin, he felt a jolt of pleasure send shivers down his spine, each sensation going straight to his cock. It didn’t take much time for Sun’s cock to get achingly hard.

Sun wrapped a hand around his cock, letting out a surprisingly loud moan. Sun bit at his lip, more than a little startled by how sensitive he’d become. The Faunus began to slowly stroke his cock, breathing heavily as he tried to suppress a moan. Sun moved forward, bracing himself against the wall with his right hand, his other hand stroking his cock even faster. The first time Sun brushed his thumb over his slit, he bit hard at his lip, letting out a low groan.

The Faunus’ breath got heavier, the grip on his cock tightening as Sun’s strokes got faster. After a few strokes, Sun bit his lip, tasting blood in his mouth as he felt himself cum.

Sun ran his dirty hand under the water, lightly panting. He turned off the shower, pausing before he stepped, reaching for a towel. he dried off, shivering when the cotton fibers rubbed against his skin.

Sun pulled on his underwear, taking longer than he needed to pull on his jeans. He shivered when the denim brushed against his crotch. His face fell when he realized that his cock was still hard. Sun let out a breath, his eyes flickering over to the bathroom. Sage had been worried earlier when he noticed Sun messing the flower; was that little plant connected to this... issue Sun had?

The Faunus let out a breath. He should probably ask Sage about that. Sun’s eyes flickered over to the shower. Though, he really shouldn’t do that hard when his cock is obviously hard, huh? Sun shook his head. No, he needed an answer to this, _now_. He let out a long breath, moving towards the door. The first step he took made his cock brush hard against the denim, eliciting a faint moan from the boy. Sun’s eyes widened, gulping loudly. How is he even going to _get_ to Sage at this point?

Sun still isn’t sure how he was able to eventually walk over to Sage, finding the man in the weapons room. Sage was tending to the new plant Scarlet had gotten him, a large flower with the lightest of yellow petals.

“S-Sage?” Sun’s voice is strained.

Sage jolted, shaking his head before he looked over to Sun. “Oh, Sun.” The man’s eyes flickered to Sun’s crotch, where the Faunus tried to have his arm casually covering his crotch. Sage looked back up to Sun. “You okay?”

“I-”

Sun looked down to Sage’s lips. He’d always thought that Sage had such soft lips; granted, he’d never been able to actually test that hypothesis, but he knew that it was the truth. And even though Sage was anything but close to him, Sun couldn’t help wondering what it’d feel like to smash his lips against Sage’s, for the man to bite down Sun’s neck, hard enough to elicit loud cries from the Faunus-

Sun shook his head, noticing the look of concern Sage had on his face. “Never mind. I’m gonna look over my history notes, actually.”

Sun walked over to the main room, seeing Neptune look over to him as the Faunus walked into the room. Almost immediately Neptune’s eyes flickered down to the hand Sun tried to casually keep over his cock.

Neptune raised an eyebrow. “You okay, dude?”

Sun let out a small sigh when his cock brushed against denim again. He slowly nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Sun looked down to Neptune’s lips, his mind wandering back to those obscene thoughts. He couldn’t help thinking about how it’d feel to have those hands gripping Sun’s hips tight enough to leave bruises as he plowed into the Faunus, just rough enough to make waves of pleasure roll over him-

Sun blinked rapidly. Neptune raised an eyebrow.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Sun nodded. “Yeah, I just need to look over my history notes.”

Sun walked over to his bed, grabbing his notes from under his bed, and sitting down. He moved so that his back was against the wall, and curled his legs in as much as he could to obscure his cock. Which, of course, wasn’t as far as it should be. It didn’t help that the Faunus had to lean forward as he tried to read over the notes he’d hurriedly scrawled out during a lecture that he could hardly keep track of in the first place. The action pressed his cock more flush with his upper thigh, the typically painful sensation being interpreted as pleasure once it hit his brain. Each word Sun read seemed less like words and more like some strange set of runes that he was trying to interpret, his mind focusing more and more on how badly he needed to get off. Sun hated this feeling; as it is Faunuses get enough shit for being animals, and this sort of need did nothing to help fight those kinds of stereotypes.

Sun looked up when he heard Sage and Scarlet’s muttered conversation, the pair in the midst of walking into the main room. Sage had a thick, leather-bound book open, the man pointing at a particular page as he whispered. Scarlet nodded a few times, their eyes fixed on whatever Sage was pointing out. Sage looked up, biting at his lip when he noticed Sun staring at him.

“Uh, Sun,” Sage started. “You’ve been having... issues for the past few hours, haven’t you?”

Sun started to open his mouth, Sage shutting him down with a raised eyebrow.

“We’ve all noticed it Sun- you’ve been off ever since we got back from the meadow,” Sage said. “And, I think I might know what it is.”

Sage moved a bit closer to Sun, tilting the book towards the Faunus. Sun’s eyes flickered to the picture Sage was pointing at, Sun’s eyes widening when he recognized the flower depicted there.

“That’s what I’d seen you with earlier, isn’t it?” Sage asked. Sun nodded. Sage let out a breath. “Figured as much.”

“W-well?” Sun said. “What is it?”

Sage exchanged a look with Scarlet. Scarlet’s face remained neutral as they tilted their head towards Sun’s. Sage nodded, letting out a small breath.

“It’s... an aphrodisiac.” Sage said.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, Sun’s expression betraying the same sort of confusion.

“Well, it’s an aphrodisiac for Faunuses.” Sage continued. “It, it amps up your libido.”

Sun still had a confused expression on his face. Sage bit at his lip, a small flush on his face.

“It makes you horny.”

Sun’s face fell. Oh. That explains a lot.

“Really, it only affects Faunuses,” Sage said. “It’s like catnip though: normally it needs to be eaten to have any sort of effect. But, sometimes, there are beings who are more easily affected by it. And, Sun is probably one of them.”

Scarlet glanced up at Sage. “How long is it gonna affect him?”

Sage shrugged. “It shouldn’t last more than overnight.”

“What are we supposed to do until then?” Neptune chimed in.

Sage let out a breath. “Give him what he needs.”

The trio looked over to Sun. Sun pressed himself closer to the wall, the flush coming back onto his face. What he needs? What he _needs_?

“S-Sun,” Neptune started, breaking the silence that had fallen over the four of them. “What do you need?”

Sun’s eyes flickered down to the floor, watching Neptune’s feet as he moved forward. Finally, the Faunus couldn’t stay still any longer when he sees Neptune stop a couple of feet in front of his bed. Sun practically leapt off his bed, wrapping his arms around Neptune’s neck before crashing his lips against the man’s, their teeth making a loud click. Neptune’s body stiffened, his hands held up awkwardly before he intertwined his fingers in Sun’s hair. Neptune parted his lips, Sun taking the opportunity to press up closer to Neptune as he snaked his way into the man’s mouth. Their kisses were sloppy, the normally repulsive noises a strange kind of music to the Faunus’ ears.

Neptune jerked Sun’s head back, his breath heavy, before he kissed his way down Sun’s neck. Sun let out a moan, his hands coming to rest on Neptune’s waist as he pulled Neptune closer. Neptune chuckled, lightly kissing the crook of Sun’s before he bit at the boy’s pulse point. Sun moaned again, his voice strained, the only thought on his mind being how he needed so much more.

Sun felt an arm wrap around his waist, his arms falling away from Neptune. Sun turned his head and being met by the sight of Sage, eyes slightly dark as he looked down at Neptune.

“Shouldn’t you take it easy, Neptune?”

Sun glanced over to Neptune, watching Scarlet wrap an arm around the man’s waist. Scarlet’s head was tilted slightly, a small smirk on their face. Scarlet lifted a hand up, running the back of their fingers along Neptune’s cheek. Sage tilted his head, a small smirk on his face. Sun couldn’t tear his eyes away as Scarlet’s eyes flickered down to Neptune’s lips, smirking before they grabbed the back of Neptune’s neck, pressing their lips to Neptune’s. Sage let out a small chuckle, kissing at the spot behind Sun’s ear, eliciting a shiver from the Faunus.

“Like what you see?” Sage mumbled, lips close to Sun’s ear.

Sun let out a shaky sigh, barely nodding his head. Sage chuckled again, his free hand lightly caressing Sun’s abs. The typically ticklish sensation sent shivers down the Faunus’ spine, his tail curling in response. Scarlet parted lips with Neptune, resting their forehead on Neptune’s.

“Aw, Scarlet,” Sage said, his eyes flickering down to Sun’s pants for the briefest of moments. “We were both getting into the sight.”

Scarlet chuckled, lightly panting as they turned to face Sage. “But I’m not the one he really wants.”

Sage snorted. “True.”

Sage moved up his free hand to lightly grab Sun’s chin, flashing a small smile before he moved in to kiss Sun. Sun took in a sharp breath, slowly closing his eyes before he moved his arms to wrap around Sage’s waist. The man’s lips were somehow even softer than Sun had imagined, a sharp contrast to Sage’s hands, calloused and weathered from years of gardening. Sun parted his lips, sighing as Sage moved his way into Sun’s mouth. Sage moved away a few seconds later, letting out a small giggle.

“I’ll let you get back what you really want.” Sage’s eyes were dark, the leer on his face causing Sun to blush even more.

Scarlet let go of Neptune then, walking back over to Sage. They tilted their head, leering before they placed their arms on Sage’s shoulders. Sage wrapped his arms around Scarlet’s waist, pausing before he moved forward, kissing Scarlet on the lips. Sun couldn’t help staring, barely noticing when Neptune wrapped his arms around Sun’s lower waist. Neptune moved his hands lower, squeezing the Faunus’ ass. Sun jumped slightly, shaking his head before he turned to Neptune, eyes wide when he noticed the expression on the man’s face.

“I love that sight as much as you do, but I think there are more important matters at hand.”

Neptune was practically leering at Sun, the look on his face sending shivers down Sun’s spine. Neptune pressed Sun closer to him, the Faunus’ cock pressing against Neptune’s growing erection. Sun whimpered, eyes widening slightly when he realized that yes, _Neptune was actually hard too_.

Neptune moved a hand off of Sun’s ass, tilting his head. “Now, where were we?” The man intertwined his fingers in Sun’s hair, a smirk coming back onto his face. “Oh, right.” Neptune tugged on Sun’s hair, Sun’s head moving to expose his neck. “This.”

Neptune nipped his way down Sun’s neck, each bite eliciting a small moan from the boy. Neptune kissed along Sun’s collarbone, his hands moving up to Sun’s shirt. The man reached under Sun’s shirt, slowly shucking off the Faunus’ shirt. When Sun’s shirt dropped to the floor, Neptune smirked, his right hand going down to lightly rub at one of Sun’s nipples, his other hand lightly caressing Sun’s abs. Neptune kissed his way down Sun’s chest, lightly tonguing at Sun’s nipple before he placed his mouth around it. Sun moaned, grabbing desperately at Neptune. Neptune smirked against Sun’s chest, his hands moving towards Sun’s belt.

Neptune kneeled down, swiftly undoing Sun’s belt. Sun couldn’t help a sigh of relief as he felt that weight lift off of his cock. Neptune glanced up at Sun, a small smirk on his face. Sun looked down, noticing how Neptune had paused, his hands grabbing the sides of Sun’s jeans. Sun bit at his lips, nodding once. Neptune nodded, his eyes flickering back down to Sun, pants. Sun moved his legs slightly, Neptune shucking off Sun’s jeans not even a second later. Neptune placed a finger inside Sun’s waistband, idly circling around it, his other hand trailing up the Faunus’ thigh. The man paused before pulling down Sun’s underwear, licking at his lips when he noticed Sun’s cock practically dripping with precum. Neptune threw off Sun’s underwear, licking at his lips again before he grabbed Sun’s cock.

Sun hissed at the pressure that came with Neptune wrapping his hand around Sun’s cock, letting out a moan when Neptune licked his way up Sun’s dick, following the trail of a small bead of precum, and taking Sun’s cock in his mouth. The Faunus’ hands wandered down to Neptune’s head, grabbing the man’s hair tightly. Sun’s eyes flickered down, letting out another moan at the obscene sight below him. Neptune was bobbing up and down on Sun’s cock, eyes closed and lightly panting, one hand grabbing Sun’s thigh tightly while his other fondled Sun’s balls. The only other thought on Sun’s mind, besides how hot it was for Neptune to be this obscene, was how the _fuck_ did the man know _exactly_ what turned Sun on?

Sun grabbed tighter at Neptune’s hair, unable to help thrusting into Neptune’s mouth. Neptune moaned around Sun’s cock, the sensation sending shivers up his spine. Neptune started to move his head faster, Sun starting to thrust into Neptune’s mouth again. The pair’s breath got heavier, Sun squeezing his eyes shut as he could feel himself getting close-

The Faunus’ eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sun turned, face-to-face with a leering Sage.

“You sure this is all you want, Sun?” Sage asked, tilting his head slightly.

Neptune slipped Sun’s cock out of his mouth, turning to face Scarlet as they walked over to the man. Scarlet flashed a small smile, their hand trailing along Neptune’s cheek. Sun shook his head, looking back to Sage.

“I-” Sun paused. “No.”

Sage quirked an eyebrow. “So what do you want?”

Sun bit at his lip. What did he want? A million scenarios flashed through his head: Neptune plowing into him, rough and unforgiving; Sun sitting on his bed, watching Sage fuck Scarlet with no inhibition; Sun getting fucked in the ass as he sucked off Neptune. Sun shook his head, realizing that any scenario he thought of sounded just as good as the last.

“Uh-”

Sage bit at his lip, a coy look on his face. “I have an idea, actually. If you trust me, I’ll ask Scarlet and Neptune about it. Okay?”

Sun nodded. “I-I trust you.”

Of course he trusted Sage, it’s Sage.

Sage nodded. “Good.”

His hand fell away from Sun’s shoulder, Sage looking down to Neptune before he nodded his head away from Sun. Scarlet glanced over to Sage, smiling again before they followed Sage away from Sun, Neptune getting up to follow them a few seconds later. Sage’s face was relatively stoic as he spoke to the pair, the ghost of a smile occasionally on his face, while Scarlet was grinning the whole time; Neptune looked flustered throughout the conversation, the flush he’d gotten while sucking off Sun deepening. At the end of Sage’s proposal, Scarlet nodded eagerly, their eyes flickering over to Neptune, who merely nodded once, licking at his lips. Sage flashed a small smile, nodding once before he turned to Sun.

Sun looked over, eyes widening slightly when he saw Scarlet and Neptune nonchalantly stripping out of their clothes. Sun had definitely seen the pair naked a few times previously; his team’s concept of personal had always been slim to none, and it’d never been that big of a deal to anyone. However, now it felt so different: there was some sort of tension in the air as he watched the pair strip, unable to help focusing on how different Scarlet’s figure was to Neptune’s. Neptune was stuck in some strange place between slender and toned, his muscles relatively prominent, while Scarlet was more stout, though their muscles were more chiseled than Neptune’s.

Sun shook his head when he realized that he was comparing the pair’s cock sizes, his eyes instead trying to look anywhere but down. Scarlet walked over, a coy look on their face as they practically waltzed over to Sun, Neptune’s own steps surprisingly more timid. Scarlet glanced over to Sage when he reappeared at Sun’s side, Scarlet winking before they took something from the man.

“So,” Scarlet started. “The floor work for you? Not too sure if we can squeeze the three of us on there.” Scarlet nodded towards Sun’s bed.

_The three of us?_

“Uh-” Sun said. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Scarlet flashed a smile. “Good.” They tilted their head. “Well, lay down.”

Sun bit at his lip, nodding before he slowly lay back on the floor. Scarlet kneeled down, reaching out to stroke Sun’s cheek.

“Might wanna spread your legs a little.” Scarlet said.

Sun glanced away from Scarlet, noticing Neptune squeezing a large amount of lube into his hand before he tossed the bottle back to Scarlet. Scarlet nodded in response, looking back over to Sage as Neptune knelt down in front of Sun’s spread legs. Neptune’s eyes flickered up to Sun as he spread the lube in his hands. Sun bit at his lip, nodding once.

“So, Sage,” Scarlet wiggled the bottle in their hand. “Mind helping me with this?”

Sage chuckled, taking the bottle from Scarlet, and placing a hand on Scarlet’s shoulder. Scarlet knelt down, Sage doing the same a few seconds later. Sun couldn’t help staring as Sage squeezed out a huge glob of lube, tossing away the bottle when he was done. Scarlet’s eyes focused on Sage’s hands, spreading their legs slightly before moving to wrap their arm around Sage’s neck. Sage leaned forward, chuckling before he pressed his lips to Scarlet’s.

Neptune leaned forward, grabbing Sun’s chin with his free hand, and turning the Faunus to face him. Neptune smirked, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

“I want you to stay focused on me, okay?”

Sun nodded. Neptune leered, leaning forward as he moved a hand down. He pressed his lips to Sun’s as his finger breached Sun’s entrance. Neptune moved slowly, and Sun couldn’t tell if the man was hesitant or not. Sun closed his eyes, parting his lips slowly. Neptune moved his finger in and out of Sun’s hole, the movement relatively awkward until-

Sun bit hard at Neptune’s lower lip, tasting blood in his mouth as he saw fireworks behind his eyes. Neptune moved away from Sun, the Faunus’ eyes fluttering open.

Sun licked his lips. “Neptune, I-”

Neptune chuckled. “Don’t worry about it dude.”

“But, your lip-”

“It’s fine,” Neptune paused, eyes flickering away from Sun. His voice was much quieter the next time he spoke. “Kinda liked it, actually.”

Sun raised his eyebrows, starting to open his mouth but promptly shutting it. Scarlet let out a loud moan then, making Sun tear his eyes away from Neptune. Scarlet was bent forward, their arms around Sage’s waist, and their forehead resting in the crook of Sage’s neck. Sage had an arm grabbing the back of Scarlet’s neck, nipping and kissing at the base of Scarlet’s throat as he worked Scarlet open with his other hand. Sun bit at his lip, looking back to Neptune.

“Y-You still want to do this, right?” Neptune stuttered.

Sun nodded quickly. “Please.”

Neptune bit at his lip, leaning forward again. Sun’s eyes flickered down to Neptune’s lip, noticing the scab that had barely begun to form. Neptune lightly caressed Sun’s cheek, intertwining his free hand in Sun’s hair before he thrusted his finger back into Sun’s hole. Neptune kissed down Sun’s neck, breath tickling Sun’s skin. The Faunus let out a loud moan when Neptune tugged at his hair, his other hand hitting that same spot from before. It took little time after that for Neptune to slip a second and third finger into Sun’s hole, giving the Faunus the pleasurable sensation of fullness.

Sun’s eyes flickered up, noticing Sage stood next to Neptune as he placed a hand on Neptune’s shoulder. Neptune looked over to Sage, flushing when he notices the lust behind the smirk on Sage’s face.

“I think he’s ready.”

Neptune licked his lips, nodding once. Scarlet walked over, a deep blush on their face. They knelt down next to Sun, caressing a hand up Sun’s thigh. Their eyes flickered away from Sun’s cock.

“You’ll have fun with this.” Scarlet said. “And I’m sure it’ll help you get over that aphrodisiac shit.”

Sun quirked an eyebrow, watching Scarlet look back over to Neptune. The pair exchanged a look, each one nodding once. Sage leaned over, handing both Scarlet and Neptune a condom. Sun pursed his lips, confusion apparent in his expression. Scarlet glanced back over to Sun, that same smirk on his face. Neptune unwrapped the condom, rolling it onto his cock. Scarlet bit at their lip, unwrapping the condom before he grabbed Sun’s cock. Sun felt a shiver crawl up his spine, his breath quickening when Scarlet unrolled the condom onto the Faunus’ dick. Neptune and Scarlet shared one last look before Scarlet straddled Sun, their hand still on Sun’s cock. Scarlet let out a small breath, pausing before they slowly sank onto Sun’s cock. Sun’s eyes were practically sticking out of his eye sockets, soon realizing that he was unable to move when he felt Neptune breach his hole. There was a small pause before Neptune thrusted tentatively.

The movement took Sun by shock, making him thrust up towards Scarlet. Scarlet let out a moan, as obscene as each one they’d ever uttered. Sun let out a moan of his own, the sensations he was experiencing turning into a complete jumbled mess in his mind. The Faunus still isn’t quite sure how it had happened, but the trio had fallen into a rhythm of sorts: with each thrust Neptune made, it spurred Sun to thrust up against Scarlet, and the process would repeat all over again.

Sun rolled his head back, feeling himself sink into some sort of daze, only slightly better than the one he’d been in before this whole mess had ever happened. The Faunus looked around the room, wondering where Sage had gone. It didn’t take long to find him, though: Sage was up with Scarlet, one hand grabbing at Scarlet’s cheek while the other was lightly stroking Scarlet’s cock. Scarlet had a hand down near Sage’s cock as well, the pair in the midst of some loud, fairly messy kissing. Strangely enough, the most confusing thing to Sun was when the hell had Sage taken off his clothes.

It felt like practically no time had passed before Sun could feel himself getting close. And based on how out of sync everything had gotten, Sun felt like at least Neptune was getting close like him. Sun thrust a few last times, Scarlet’s ass clenching tight around the Faunus’ cock, Neptune’s cock perfectly hitting his prostate, before Sun came, hard. Sun could see stars behind his eyes, and he let out a sound that was less of a moan and more of a yell. It took Neptune a few thrusts after Sun had cummed to finally orgasm, the man biting hard at his lip, where Sun had practically ripped off his lip just recently.

Sage pulled Scarlet off of Sun’s cock when the man had finish milking his orgasm. Sage pinned Scarlet underneath him, one hand wrapping around both of their cocks before he grinded against Scarlet. Scarlet let out a strained moan, both of their hands reaching out to cup Sage’s face before they pulled in Sage for another kiss. Neptune slowly pulled out of Sun’s ass, tying up the condom on his dick before he threw it to the ground. He sat back on his knees as he watched Sage and Scarlet grinding on the floor. Sun couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes away from the scene, instead laying there as he panted loudly, eventually remembering to take the condom off his own cock.

After four or five thrusts Scarlet pulled Sage impossibly closer to them, the pair letting out strangled moans before they came. Sage soon after fell to the floor. Scarlet looked over to Sage, pausing before they moved closer to Sage. Sage smirked, wrapping an arm around Scarlet. Sun bit at his lip, slowly crawling over to Sage. Sage glanced over to Sun, flashing a smile before he held open his free arm. Sun crawled under Sage’s arm, laying as close to Sage’s side as he could. The Faunus draped a hand across Sage’s chest, his tail idly wagging. Neptune glanced away for a moment before he crawled over to the trio, kneeling awkwardly near Sun. Sun glanced over, chuckling before he held out a free arm. Neptune crawled under Sun’s arm, the hand he draped reaching Sage’s bicep. Sage’s eyes flickered down to Neptune’s hand, chuckling once.

“You know,” Scarlet started. “That was pretty fun.”

“Yeah.” Sage replied, somewhat breathless.

“R-really?” Sun asked, eyes flickering up to Sage.

Scarlet and Sage nodded.

“Yeah, i-it was.” Neptune chimed in, embarrassment apparent in his voice.

Scarlet shrugged, glancing up to Sage. “I’d do it again.”

“Really?” Sun asked. “Even if I’m not under the influence of that thing?”

“Yeah.” Scarlet said bluntly.

Sage shrugged. “If you guys like it, sure.”

Sun glanced over to Neptune. Neptune had a flush on his face- whether from embarrassment or post-orgasmic high, Sun couldn’t tell-, his eyes flickering away from Sun.

“Y-Yeah.” Neptune replied. “It’d be fun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know by now, I have a [Tumblr](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/). Feel free to throw a prompt my way!


End file.
